


Конспект

by emde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emde/pseuds/emde
Summary: [AU: Оикава и Сугавара учатся в педагогическом]Составление конспекта урока закончилось, к сожалению (или к счастью?), не готовым конспектом урока.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Конспект

**Author's Note:**

> суть: мне надо было написать конспект урока по русскому языку но у методики преподавания буквально нет прав поэтому я пишу фик по оисугам где они тоже пытаются составить конспект урока
> 
> все неточности не баг, а фича. честно, специально не искала как учатся на педагогов в японии, но сделайте вид, что тут допущения ради того чтоб сюжет случился.

Оикава перевернулся на живот. Он лежал на кровати, смотря за тем как Сугавара, сидящий на полу с ноутбуком, пытается составить конспект урока. Преподаватель методики обучения потребовал составить конспекты на три урока. Оикава и Сугавара думали, что составить конспекты не так-то сложно, но оказалось, что они ошиблись. Объединяться в пары для совместного создания конспектов урока, было строго запрещено.

Поэтому Сугавара бился над конспектом, пытаясь сформулировать хотя бы цели своего урока, а Оикава решил, что конспект может и сам себя написать без его участия. Автор умер. Так Ролан Барт сказал. Или Оикава Тоору. Кто-то из них.

– Суга-чан, прекрати заниматься этим, иначе я решу, что у тебя синдром отличника, – протянул Тоору.

– Я заразился синдромом отличника от тебя, – фыркнул Коуши, оторвав взгляд от экрана ноутбука. Честно говоря, у него уже задница затекла. Нельзя столько сидеть на полу. Работе это никак не помогает, но если лечь на свою кровать, то есть риск либо заснуть, либо Оикава объявит, что у него на кровати одеяло недостаточно теплое, срочно надо к Суге.

– Синдром отличника не передается воздушно-капельным путем, – ответил Оикава.

– Синдром отличника передается через поцелуи, – Сугавара приподнял одну бровь, а потом тяжело вздохнул. – Всё, не мешай мне, Тоору.

Он снова уткнулся в экран ноутбука. Его пальцы зависли над клавишами, а глаза пробегались по написанным строчкам: «конспект урока… выполнил... тема… цели… задачи…». Озарение не пришло.

– Суга-чан, – позвал снова Оикава, не выдержав этого сосредоточенного вида.

– Что, Тоору? – отозвался Сугавара. Молчание. Оикава не придумал разговор дальше. Коуши снова тяжело вздохнул, после чего в очередной раз вернулся к ноутбуку. Как будто его взгляд загипнотизирует документ и он сам напишется или внезапно у него перед глазами будет тот самый идеальный конспект, за который можно получить высший бал.

– Коуши-и-и-и.

– Тоору, – Суга посмотрел на Оикаву, слегка нахмурившись. – Я не могу сосредоточиться.

– Не можешь? – Тоору приподнялся на локтях, внимательно смотря в глаза Коуши. – Я говорил, что ты выглядишь безумно красиво, когда сосредоточен. Сейчас ты выглядишь красиво. Значит, ты сосредоточен.

Сугавара едва заметно покраснел, а потом закатил глаза. Он стащил со своей кровати подушку и метнул ее в Оикаву. Тот легко поймал ее, снова упав на кровать.

– Это был комплимент! – заметил он, теперь лежа на спине, откинув голову. Теперь он видел Коуши перевернутым.

– Ты отвлекаешь меня, Тоору, – протянул Сугавара, но по голосу не скажешь, что он был сильно разочарован.

– А перевернутый ты все равно красивый, – заметил Оикава, кинув подушку обратно. Коуши вытянул руку, чтобы поймать ее, но подушка пролетела у него над головой и упала на кровать. Сугавара посмотрел на нее, а потом медленно перевел взгляд на Тоору. Того пробрало от этого взгляда.

Что-то изменилось. И в этом взгляде не было усталости или еще чего-то. В этом взгляде было что-то такое, что заставило Тоору сесть на кровати ровно. Оикава стал спешно вспоминать все принципы обучения, общедидактические, общеметодические, частнометодические… Методы обучения, методы контроля… Что такое метод обучения – способ взаимодействия, реализующийся в приемах…

Сугавара поставил ноутбук на кровать, закрыв его, а сам встал и прошел к Оикаве, взяв его за подбородок.

– Тоору, – проговорил Коуши, вторую руку положив на плечо парню. Тот выпрямился, вытянулся. Он был готов сейчас ответить всё, что было связано с методикой и педагогикой. Господи, а щеки-то так горят почему… А еще у Сугавары очень теплые руки, а еще они дрожат немного. Оикава чувствовал это.

Это какое-то ненормальное возбуждение. Жар, дрожащие руки. Дыхание спёрло. А в голове – «Великая педагогика» Коменского.

Секунда до того как Сугавара продолжает говорить растягивается в вечность. Его руки прожгли Оикаве кожу, а глаза проникли куда-то глубоко внутрь. Нет, сердце не задели. Оно и так давно задето, обтянуто белыми ниточками, привязано к Сугаваре.

– Ты сейчас… 

Оикава потянулся к талии Коуши. Не все же время залипать на него. Хотя тоже не самый плохой вариант.

– …сейчас возьмешь свой ноутбук.

Тоору остановился, так и не коснувшись чужого тела, скрытого под теплой толстовкой. Кстати, это же толстовка самого Оикавы. Суга-чан, перестань таскать чужие вещи только потому, что они мягкие и удобные, как ты говоришь.

– Зачем мне брать свой ноутбук? – спросил Тоору, продолжая держать руки в сантиметре от Сугавары.

– Конспект ты как будешь писать? – фыркнул Коуши, наклонившись, положив руки на щеки Оикавы. Тот сначала удивленно хлопнул глазами, а потом фыркнул.

– Давай вместе не будем писать конспект, – протянул Тоору, надеясь, что Сугавара несерьезно. Все-таки самого Оикаву нехило так тряхнуло от того с каким серьезным видом к нему подошел Коуши… Чтобы просто заставить взять ноутбук и писать конспект. Дурацкий конспект. Дурацкая методика обучения. Почему в голове до сих пор она, когда твой парень в твоей толстовке стоит прямо перед тобой, когда ты чувствуешь такой жар во всём теле…

– Тоору, мы должны сделать домашнее задание, – сказал Сугавара. Но в голосе его строгости поубавилось. Оикава это почувствовал. И Коуши понял – тут он проиграл. Его метод педагогического воздействия не сработал.

Жалко? Не очень.

– Что мы скажем завтра преподавателю, когда он спросит нас, где наши конспекты? – спросил Сугавара, почувствовав, как его все-таки коснулись чужие руки, и мягкая ткань толстовки так приятно прижалась к его коже. Всё-таки у Оикавы замечательные вещи.

– Спою ему «Not Today», – ответил Тоору.

– Боже, нет.

Минута – они оба уже лежат на кровати Оикавы. Короткие поцелуи, легкие касания – всё такое невесомое, но такое горячее. Обжигающее. Боже, это действительно заходит слишком далеко. Наверное, к лучшему. Сугавара на секунду, после того как целует Оикаву в шею, задумался, что, конечно, хорошо бы, чтоб конспект сам себя написал…

Господи, почему он думает про конспект _в такой момент_. Интересно, Оикава со своим синдромом отличника сейчас тоже думает об этом? Или думает, хватит ли ночи на написание трех конспектов?

Сугавара, конечно, не обладал телепатическими способностями, но мысли Тоору действительно были такими.


End file.
